


My Home is You.

by Rhaemaya



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaemaya/pseuds/Rhaemaya
Summary: After defeating Deag Ranak, the Priest's dying words leave Slayer confused and perplexed. Trying to taunt him with knowledge of his secret, Slayer must come to terms with the soul he has sheltered within his Fortress of Doom. As with all things: Slayer means to confront the problem head-on. What aims to be a search for answers, takes a turn into something else.
Relationships: Doom Slayer x Gloria, Doom Slayer x OC
Kudos: 13





	My Home is You.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, it's me again coming in hot with another commission work from Cacocodemonart over at Twitter. Had fun writing this for one of my best friends and hoping that she enjoys it just as much as I did. Been a while since I've done NSFW stuff so I hope it doesn't come off too cheesy. This is a prequel to my other work for her "A Reason Worth Fighting For" which can be also be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169501: Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this, it has been a long time coming.

The wind howled like a maddened animal, reflecting the screaming voice of the Slayer as he drove his blade through the back of the last Doom Hunter. Wrenching skyward, the demon floundered as its spine was cleaved in two. Reaching up, Slayer took hold of each horn and yanked as hard as he could, splintering the cybernetic demon in twain. Panting for a moment, the man stood there bathed in blood and gore. A coin fell from the demon’s now evaporating corpse, a silvery blue that glowed ominously. Snatching it up, Slayer scanned the distance till he found his prey. The figure moved slowly, almost hobbling away in fear. Slayer huffed once and stormed after him, each step matching four to the targets one. 

His hunt was nearly over.

“Ah-ah!” cried the hell priest as he neared. “Th...the...the...Beast...does he...he-he...not seek enhanced power? Gifts to aid him in his...noble conquest…” Slayer would’ve felt insulted if the taste of bile in his mouth hadn’t been so strong. He stepped closer, towering over the haunched form of Deag Ranak. The priest shivered as his demise drew closer, the hatred pouring off the so-called ‘beast’ in waves set his nerves alight. “Per...perhaps a companion to-to join him in his war….” Slayer stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening slightly. A small spark of hope flitted by the dark heart of the priest, striving him forward: “Maybe in return for my-” Deag Ranak’s head was severed clean off within a single blow, the Doom Blade making quick work of the sinewy flesh. 

Slayer watched as the headless body slowly collapsed onto itself, falling neatly to the ground in a pool of spurting blood. Reaching into his pocket, he tossed the coin which he had retrieved from the priest’s creation. He would’ve spit on the corpse if he wasn’t wearing his helmet. A blue rift opened before the Slayer as he walked away. Stepping through, he found himself once more on the Fortress of Doom. Peering around, Slayer came to the realization that his heart was racing. Touching his chest in confusion, he peered around in a daze. The final words of the Priest had unnerved him somehow.

“Vega.” Slayer suddenly spoke, baritone voice reverberating through the central hub. 

“Yes, Slayer?” chimed a polite robotic voice. “What can I assist you with?”

“Where is Gloria?” he asked, letting his hand fall to his side even thought the aching pain refused to subside.

“Gloria is in her room working on repairing your pistol. Do you want me to call her?” The AI pulled up a screen on one of the nearby monitors and began the process of hailing her. Annoyed, Slayer shook his head and began to walk away, stomping down to where the woman had decided to set her room up. It was on the complete opposite end to his own, something which logically should not have irked him as much as it did. Down the corridor and a flight of stairs, Slayer took a sharp right and followed the curving hallway till it ended. The racing of his heart seemed to pick up as he neared the large metal doorway. Not even knocking, Slayer entered the room.

The half crescent shaped room was lavish in size, with a large circular bed sitting in the middle, its metal frame holding the decorative wolves which seemed to adorn most Sentinel work. An oval shaped table was pushed up against the wall to the right, its surface overflowing with: paperwork, electronic components, and tools. A soft red rug took up most of the floor space; its edges were embroidered with golden Sentinel runes. Documents lay all across the floor with diagrams and schematics that seemed to be trying to decipher the runes and words. Gloria’s small neat handwriting was scrawled over every inch of each sheet, as if she was trying to conserve her usage of some rare resource. Not like Slayer hadn’t brought several packs of the stuff back from his numerous trips to earth.

What made the room feel most spacious was the large rectangular window that ran from one end to the other, granting a view of Earth from space. Though perhaps that was not a good thing, being that more than half of the planet was burnt and contaminated by the demonic invasion. 

Slayer aimed to fix that.

Gloria, who had been working on his old pistol that he had given up on repairing, jumped from her seat yelping out in fear as he entered unannounced. Something dropped from her hands and clanked harshly onto the table, scattering screws everywhere. Slayer felt a twinge of remorse as he watched her spin around, hands flying to her chest in an almost prayer like stance. “Oh...oh! S-slayer! You scar-scared me!” looking at him, her big hazel eyes grew soft as she took him in. “I-I didn’t know you-you had come home already! I’m so-sorry for not being there to greet you thi-this time. I just was caught up in-” Slayer sighed deeply as she began to prattle on about things…. Again.

Still though, his heart raced at hearing her voice as a sensation began to fill him. The same feeling came over him whenever she was nearby, something soft but engulfing, like a weighted blanket. It unnerved him. Slayer dealt with uncontrollable rage and hatred that ran so deep that it could never heal, but this…. This was something else entirely. Whatever it was he had fought it at first, trying to bat it away like an annoying nat, but as time went on it became more and more till there was nothing he could do but shoulder it. It made him ache in a terrible way, as if something had crawled under his skin and was eating him alive. 

He hated it.

And yet something about it made him feel….good? Looking down at Gloria who was still talking, the feeling in his chest nearly brimmed over. Moving closer to her, he subconsciously reached out and touched her shoulder. Startled at his nearness, Gloria craned her head up and let out a small squeak. “A-ar-are you o-okay Sl-slayer?” clasping her hands tighter together she tried to shy away from him. This only served to irk him. Letting his hand fall down to her wrist, he gently grasped it and tugged her back to him. Gloria flinched at his touch, eyes closing as his gore bathed hand encompassed her own. “Sla-Slayer… you’re hands...the-they’re bloody.”

Glancing down, Slayer realized what he had down and quickly let her go. “Sorry.” he muttered, trying to wipe the gore off onto the side of his leg.

“It-It’s okay… you just-just caught me off guard.” Gloria plucked a tissue out from her pocket and used it to clean her own hand. Drawing closer to him, she held out a hand; “He-here. Let me help you.” Slayer stared at her for a moment before slowly lifting his hand out to her so she could clean it. Gloria carefully began to dab the gore away, scrubbing in small circles till all the ichor was soaked into the tissue. “There.. All better.” Gloria gave him a soft smile, sending the sensation within him soaring. Staring down at the small woman, Slayer slowly closed his hand, softly enveloping her own. Gloria stiffened and began to blush deeply. 

It made him want to smile for some reason.

Nervously laughing, she spun her face away from him and covered her mouth with her free hand. “Sl-slayer…I-I-”

“Why did you join the UAC?” he suddenly asked.

“Huh?” Gloria seemed stunned at his question, eyes fluttering wide as she turned back to him. “Why did I…?” blinking twice she tilted her head. “Well.. I su-suspose I joined because I-I wanted to he-help humanity.” Slayer lifted his head and stared out the window behind her, eyes narrowing slightly at what he saw. Gloria’s eyebrows knitted together as she gave him a half hearted smile. “Not-not that it di-did much….” a flicker of sorrow filled her eyes. The feeling in Slayer’s chest lurched out at him, gnawing into his heart like a maddened hound chewing on a bone. He squeezed her hand slightly, trying to somehow comfort her. Rubbing his other hand on his leg, Slayer reached out and tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear, letting his touch linger for a moment before retracting back. Gloria half closed her eyes at his contact, seeming to enjoy it before reopening them as soon as he left. “Wh-why do you wan-want to know?”

Slayer fumbled for a second, thoughts racing. “I….” he began, voice drumming on. “I don’t know you.” Shuffling his feet slightly, he gazed down at their enclasped hands. “But…. I want to.”

Gloria gave him a strange face, something that he couldn’t quite understand as her eyebrows upturned slightly and she gave him a big doey eyed look. “I-I see….” she murmured, “What-what do you wa-want to know-know?”

“Who you are.” he began, drawing nearer to her he leaned down and softly whispered, “What you want.”

Gloria stammered nonsense for a moment as she became frazzled. “Me-me? But I-I-I… don’t kno-know. I-I’m just a no-nobody.” biting the inside of her lip she tried to stem the tide of her short circuiting mind. “I-I’m not-nothing you-you should be con-concerned about.” Slayer prickled at that, shoulders hitching higher as rage seeped into him like molten slag. He didn’t like her saying that, didn’t want her thinking like that. Why would she believe that? It made him angry. But not in the usual blood thirsty rampage. It was a rage at his inability, that he was unable to do something, to be utterly helpless.

“Why would you say that?” Slayer queried, pulling her closer to him as she faltered. Seeing her trembling, he felt a twinge of shame. Trying to calm her down, he began to rub the back to her hand with his thumb. “Don’t think like that….” he tried again with a softer tone.

“I’m so-sorry.” Gloria whimpered, “I ju-just-” Slayer placed a finger over her lips before she could continue, keeping the silence for a few minutes before letting her free. 

They both stood in the quiet, neither knowing how to break it. Too afraid to cross the threshold, they became still like trees with their hands still intertwined. Taking a deep breath, Gloria spoke gently: “Wh-what else do-do you wan-want to know abo-about me?”

Slayer thought about it for an instant before calmly telling her: “Where were you born?”

Smiling she closed her eyes, “I wa-was born in-in Fleming Ohio.” spending a minute pondering she continued, “I was rai-raised on farmland. With all-all sorts of animals… like cows an-and sheep.” with a distant gaze, Gloria seemed to drift off to better memories. “I had a pet rabbit.” she babbled, “His name wa-was Clover and he enjo-enjoyed eating spinach. We had-had such a hard tim-time growing it because he would get out of his cage an-and eat it all before it was done mat-maturing.” chuckling lightly, Gloria turned to Slayer and gave him a soft grin. “Wh-what about you? Where did you gro-grow up?”

Immediately Slayer released her hand and pulled back from her as a sharp stabbing pain of ice laced through his chest. His mind reeled from the innocent question, so simply answered and yet… “I…. don’t….  _ Remember…” _ came his fumbling answer. Slayer gripped the side of his helmet as he desperately tried to recall something…. _ Anything… _ It was like fishing without a hook, nothing seemed to snag or come up to bite. His mind was just…. Empty…. Save for the endless wrath that stemmed from a singular source. There had to be something there… things that had happened before  _ it. _

  
  


But there was just a blank oblivion that sat there, taunting him.

He had lost so much… had become so  _ little... _

Gloria’s eyes widened at that, her mouth opening but no words came out as if she was dumbstruck. Tears sprung up in the corners of her eyes as her empathy took hold of her. Suddenly she rushed to him, arms halfway wrapping around him as she gave a furious hug. “Oh Slayer…” she sobbed into his chest, “I’m so so sorry. I did-didn’t know...”

Shocked by her sudden affection, Slayer stiffened up, arms hovering in the air as he didn’t know how to respond in kind. The words of the Hell Priest Daeg Ranak entered his mind unbidden. “ _ Perhaps a companion to-to join him in his war….” _ His insides churned with wroth and distress.  _ What am I doing? _ Frowning harshly, he tried to back away from her, placing his hands on her shoulders to push her away.  _ This is wrong… I can’t get… I shouldn’t…grow attached... _ But he wanted to be, as if the thousands of years alone suddenly weighed down on him. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had touched him gently… had offered to help him without something in return or some other misguided want.

And yet here was Gloria, crying because he couldn’t remember where he had been born. Nestled against him like a small teddy bear, trying to make him feel better. Biting the inside of his lip as a surge of emotion hit him, Slayer quickly tasted blood as he dug in too deep. He tried desperately to fight against it, but a strangled noise escaped him as it flooded his system. With a lurch, he returned her embrace, holding her tightly against him as he rode out the storm within him. It felt good, Slayer realized, to be held. A hunger which he hadn’t realized was there, suddenly drank deep like a ravenous animal.

Gloria, pinned against the large man, lifted her head to peer up at him. Large tears fell from her eyes and she gazed at him, “Are-are you alright Slayer?” blinking rapidly to get the tears out, she squinted at him as they served to only blur her vision more.  _ He never hugs back….  _ “You-you’re acting very strange….” she continued, voice hitching slightly as her empathetic sorrow bit into her.

A deep part of Slayer raved angrily, berating him for what he was doing, yet no matter how much it throttled him with accusations he could not bring himself to pull away from her. He wanted this, though he wasn’t sure why. “I know...” he confessed, eyes half closing as he took a deep breath. “I’m sorry…”

Shaking her head, Gloria gave him a stern look and said: “Don-don’t be…. You-you’re obviously hu-hurting.” pursing her lips she furrowed her eyebrows as concern filled her. “What’s bo-bothering you?” Staring down at her, Slayer’s skin prickled with goose bumps as he focused on her lips. Subconsciously, he moved toward her. Leaning down, he reached out to her and traced the frame of her face. “S-s-slayer!” she yipped. Closer, closer he drew till….

He thumped against her with his helmet.

“Ow!” Gloria yelped.

Slayer flinched and pulled back from her, shock clear on his face. “I’m…. sorry…” he mumbled. Fidgeting slightly, Slayer scooted away from her.

Blinking away tears, Gloria lifted her head to see him several feet away from her. “Ah! I-I’m o-okay. You just ca-caught m-me off guard.” standing taller, she gave one last rub to her bump before stepping closer to him with a warm smile on her face. “You-you’re always so-so… energetic with an-anything that you do.” The large man peered back at her in confusion, brown eyes scrutinizing her for some hidden meaning. Gloria merely moved closer to him, “Yo-you know… I-I’ve never seen you wit-without your he-helmet before.” Laughing lightly, she beamed at him and said: “may-maybe I should we-wear your helmet… for saf-safety.” 

Staring at her, Slayer stood still as a rock, unmoving and unsure. When Gloria opened her mouth to most likely apologize, she quickly clamped it shut as he lifted off his helmet and handed it over to her. “For safety.” he reaffirmed.

Color rose to her cheeks as she took him in. Gloria had never seen him without his helmet on. He was… extremely handsome, rough around the edges and battled scarred, but handsome nonetheless. Her heart had never raced so hard in her life, so much so that she feared he would hear it. Slayer stepped closer to her, still holding out his helmet for her to take. Gingerly, he set the surprisingly heavy thing into her small hands. Gloria looked like a child holding a large pumpkin, it made him chuckle breezily.

“Thi-this is…. Actually real-really heavy.” she commented, hefting it upward so that she could peer closer at it. “Do you rem-remember that I was stationed on m-mars to research your a-armor?” Gloria chuckled at that while Slayer blanched a little bit as he wracked his brain for this memory. Gulping, he realized that the hazy memory he was able to dredge up was of him wishing that she would stop talking so he could focus. Chagrined, Slayer looked to Gloria with deep sorrowful eyes and opened his mouth to answer her. But the smile he saw on her face made him retract his comment, instead choosing merely bask in the warmth she always emanated. 

Gloria always smiled for him. Nervous as she was, she never seemed to stop showing how much she cared. Sometimes it was subtle, things he hadn’t realized till they were already done. Like food left in the fridge, or his clothes washed and put away. Not to mention the entire Fortress being cleaned during his absences. Then there were the less subtle things she had done, weapon modifications and improvements which had aided him in cutting down the demon hordes.

She truly was remarkable, even if she stuttered like a deer in the headlights. He wanted to tell her that, to let her know that he appreciated her help. He moved to speak, mouth opening only for her to blink and look down at herself.

  
  


Gloria let out a small sigh as she realized that she was now drenched in gore from their hug. “Oh no.” she murmured, peering around for a towel, she gently set his helmet onto the table. Slayer closed his mouth in defeat and walked over to her, trying to lend a hand since he was the cause of this mess. Gloria pointed to the bathroom, hand shaking ever so slightly:“co-could you gra-grab me a towel… pl-please?” Nodding, he marched into the adjoining room. It was like any other restroom on earth, just more stone infused hightech than most. Slayer noted the numerous shampoos and hair conditioner bottles that lined the bathtub, like bullets for a well armed gun.  _ Did...did I really bring her back that much? _ Again, his brain proved false in acquiring a memory to back this up.

Snatching a red towel from the hanger, he wet down half of it in the sink and hurried back to Gloria. When he turned the corner though, Slayer stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed her shivering uncontrollably, arms wrapped tight against herself. “Gloria?” Slayer rushed over to her, right hand outstretched to touch her shoulder. 

She flinched at his contact and slowly raised her head to stare up at him with wide eyes. “O-oh!” she chittered, “You-you’re ba-back. I- I was just…..just…” she scrunched her face up as some sort of pain took over her. She trembled massively, almost jerking in some sort of reflux. “I’m so-sorry… its just bloo-blood makes me reme-remember back  _ when...when. _ ” shaking her head she forced a weak smile, “I do-don’t lik-like to think abou-about it much.” shivering once more she rubbed the sides of her arms. “I-I-I’m coping mu-much bett-better now.” Slayer didn’t think she was ‘coping’ better as a fluttering feeling swept through him like a cold winter’s breeze. He immediately began to help her clean up, taking great care not to put ‘too much energy’ into it.

“I’m sorry.” he murmured as he dabbed the plasma off her shirt. 

“It-its fine… really… You don-don’t really ha-have to do this. I-I can-can do it.” Gloria tried to pull the towel from his hands only to find his strength keeping her at bay. Succumbing to defeat she let him continue his tedious work. As he moved downward, she suddenly became self conscious, blushing deeply. It took him little to no time to finish cleaning her up, though her clothes were still somewhat stained, she was at least free of any dripping ichor. “He-here let me-me see that for-for a moment…. Please?” Slayer eyed her carefully for a moment before relinquishing the bloody towel. “It-its only fai-fair if I clean-clean you up now.” she gave a shy grin at that.

To say he was confused would put it lightly.

Slayer stiffened like a rock as she began to wipe the gore off him. The hairs on his arms stood up as the hungering sensation took hold of him once more. Clenching his fists, Slayer willed the feeling down as best he could. He didn’t understand it completely, but he wanted to hold her close again. Wanted to do…. To do…. Things that made him puzzled and anxious. Gloria worked diligently, her small hands carefully wiping at his chest in small circles. She even worked to get the grime caked within the metal cracks and hinges. Slayer shuddered once and gritted his teeth.  _ What… is wrong with me? Why am I….why do I feel like this? _

Staring down at the much shorter woman, Slayer’s eyebrows knitted as he tried to make head or tails of the sensation that gripped him. Yet as he stared at her, it only grew till he felt his mind fraying at the edges. The yearning was as wide as a chasm, gnawing uncontrollably. Slayer knew rage well, but this was something else… almost the opposite of it. What was the opposite of hatred and anger? Slayer imagined that maybe he knew what it was…. A long time ago… 

It was like a familiar bitter song that he had coated in eons of a singular hunt…. No, a war. It sung to him with a splintered tune, off kilter and under duress, like a bird with a broken wing. He wanted to answer its call, yet he knew that only regret lurked there in the dark waters like a beast. The memories he had entombed so long ago, brushed across his consciousness with a haunting touch. Things Slayer had only brought forth to fuel his wrath, leaked out with a different intent behind them. The bird sang softly, sweetly, reminding him of things he wish’d it wouldn’t.

The urge to hold Gloria was nigh unbearable, as if his skin was on fire and he needed her to quench it. A hand trembled as his control waned, a sign that he was beginning to lose. Slayer hated losing, yet this war was a different thing waged. He didn’t want to  _ fight _ this, he  _ wanted _ this and Slayer was not a man to  _ not  _ take what he sought after.

Slowly, ever so slowly, his hand reached out to Gloria’s, shaking and trembling as he fought with himself like a maddened hound. _Stop, stop, stop,_ ** _stop damn it!_** But his command went unheeded as he carefully grabbed her wrist. Gloria blinked once and looked up at him. “S-slayer?” she stammered. Her voice was like a knife through him as instinct called and with an internal cry, he pulled her closer to him. She let out a cry of shock at his quick movement but did not put up a fight against him. Wrapping his other arm around her waist, he held her as if she were a porcelain doll. Slayer did not want to harm her, no, quite the contrary. Yet the hunger he felt was not satisfied, instead it howled in fury.

He wanted more.

_ Needed _ more.

With a wrenching pain, he stooped down to her, his lips hovering inches from her own. “Tell me no Gloria.” he begged, barely holding control over himself. His body shook with anticipation, armor quivering as he did so. Gloria took a deep breath and stared at him with those big hazel eyes. So close and yet so far away.

“Why?” she whispered in perplexion. 

Unable to stop himself, Slayer kissed her. Lips crashing into one another as passion drove him to madness. Gloria understood then why he had asked her to tell him no, as his hands pulled her even tighter against him. Lips parting in partial shock, she found his tongue entering to taste of her. He drank deeply and greedily, only pulling back to gasp for air before returning to her. Gloria barely had time to react before he was diving in for more, relinquishing her wrist, his right hand traced the frame of her body. Fingers dug into her with need, his unyielding strength pressing deep into her soft flesh. Still he pushed harder against her, causing both of them to fall backwards onto the table behind her. 

Wincing in pain, Gloria barely had a moment to gather herself before he slammed both his hands along either side of her. Towering over her like a giant, a twinge of fear made her shiver. Placing a leg between both of hers, Slayer bent down and began to kiss her once more, nipping at her lower lip in a ploy to get her to react to him. It worked as she yelped and pressed her hands against his chest. Slayer let out a low growl and kissed her fiercer, enticing her tongue with his own. Her mind raced as he played with her, teasing like a cat with a mouse. 

Pulling back from her suddenly, Slayer let out a gasp of pain and squeezed his eyes shut. “Say no. Tell me no.” he demanded, voice quivering as his emotions rampaged within him.

Taking a breath, Gloria touched her lips as understanding bloomed upon her. “S-slayer… are...are y-you  _ unnerved  _ by wh-what you’re feeling?” she asked, mildly shocked. He refused to answer or open his eyes and look at her, but she noticed that he began to bite his lower lip till it bled. “Oh-Oh…. Slayer.” cupping his face, Gloria drew closer to him. Finally opening his eyes, Slayer looked at her with surprise. “Th-this is  _ nothing _ to be af-afraid of.” chuckling lightly she gazed thoughtfully at him, “It’s o-okay to feel nerv-nervous, yes…. But it's no-no reason to be  _ ashamed _ .” Gloria watched as he stared back at her, conflict heavy in his eyes. Part of him was relieved to hear her acknowledge his inner war, to understand and encourage him to choose what he desired over his damnable control. All he needed to do, was to make the choice and step past the point of no return.

Placing a hand on her cheek, Slayer set a finger on her lips, eyes drinking deeply of her. Gloria returned the gesture, mirroring him, her eyes wide and deep as pools of the ocean. They spoke to him words of encouragement, drawing him in like a siren’s call. Taking off her glasses, Gloria set them aside on the table and returned her gaze to him. With a deep intake of breath, Slayer moved against her once more, mixed with urgency and want. She accepted his embrace, returning his enthusiasm with her own shy advances. A shaking hand traced a finger along his torso, following the lines of his suit as it moved towards his heart. Kissing her, he placed a hand over her’s and intertwined their fingers. Gloria let out a moan and wrapped her free arm around his neck, pulling herself closer till her breasts were pressed against him.

Slayer grunted, body shuddering in anticipation as the fire inside him blazed even hotter. He wanted to feel her against his skin, to taste more of her, to-to…. With a huff, Slayer pulled back from her. “Wh-what-” Gloria began to mumble slightly incoherently. Before she could finish her train of thought, Slayer scooped her up into his right arm and carried her over to the bed. Gently setting her down, he raised a knee to climb onto the bed with her when a small hand pushed against this stomach. Looking down, Slayer tilted his head in confusion. Blushing deeply; she stuttered: “You shou-should remove your ar-armor.” The color red that infused her face went a couple shades darker as she talked. Slayer chuckled lightly, amused at the face she made, and released her hand that he still held. He began to feel along his shoulder blade, trying to find the first interlocking mechanism that would unlock the armor. When he had rebuilt his suit, having tore apart the other one in an effort to get the ‘tether’ that Hayden had placed out, he had reworked the releasing mechanism into a series of buttons that needed to be pushed in order to release. The last thing he needed was demons cracking it open like a beer can. 

Fumbling about, Slayer frowned deeply as he continued to search. Soon he began to grind his teeth in anger as his large fingers found nothing. “Do-do-” Gloria sat up and leaned closer to him, both hands on the bed to hold her upright, “Do you wan-want some h-help?” she asked meekly. Eyeing her carefully, Slayer shrugged mostly to himself and leaned down for her to get a look. Surprised by his willingness, Gloria hesitated for a second before peeking over his shoulder. “I-is this it?” she whispered as she pushed a small orange button near his shoulder blade. A hissing clack rang out as the shoulder pad suddenly jutted out an inch. 

“Mmm.” Slayer purred, quickly pressing another button located by his sternum. After several variously placed buttons, he began to yank his gauntlets off in agitation as his patience began to wear thin. Tossing them aside, he moved to his boots. Slipping his feet out, he quickly shimmied out of his breastplate and set it alongside the growing pile of jigsaw like armor. Gloria looked nearly stricken, her face red as an apple as she gazed upon his mostly naked body. 

He had underwear on of course. He wasn’t some barbarian…

Well maybe a little….

But this was besides the point and it wasn’t needed for what he was about to do. Shimmying them off, he kicked them over onto the pile.

  
  


Slayer nearly jumped when she reached out to touch him, her small hand light as a feather upon his battle scarred skin. The sensation that flowed from her was nearly insurmountable. It stilled every thought in his mind and burned every muscle in his body. Gloria trailed upward, flattening out his fingers across his chest with a softness and tenderness that he had forgotten. A feeling like that of a flood of water surged within him overwriting his train of thought as easily as a wave undoes a sandcastle. Turning to her, he pushed her back onto the bed and quickly climbed on top. Stopping down he began to kiss her neck, Slayer relished in the delight as Gloria began to squirm under him.

He knew he had her, that she was powerless to stop him.

But this was a dance meant for two, and she was  _ willingly _ letting him do this. It gave him a sense of pride to know that she cared deeply enough to let them become something more. To step beyond their boundaries and intone with one another. Trailing his kisses upward, he found her lips wanting for company and happily obliged. The taste of her was intoxicating, leaving him drunk and nearly in a stupor within moments. He toyed with her, tongue tracing along her own in a possessive yet encouraging way. 

Slayer wanted her to join him, to let go of her shy border and step into him, just and he was stepping into her.

She moved underneath him again, making his cock harder with desire as she pressed against him. Grunting, Slayer moved against her, making sure that she could feel him. Gloria let out a small whimper and wiggled again, serving only to entice him more. Large hands reached up and gripped her wrists, pinning them above her head. Slowly, he used his free hand to begin teasing her clothes off. Hooking a finger into the upper lining of her pants, Slayer tugged them downward, drinking in the newly exposed flesh.

A callous finger traced lightly across her skin, so rough was his scar ridden hand that small red lines were left behind. Gloria chewed on the inside of her lip, trying not to let the sensation overrun her control. But it was so tempting to let it loose, to give into the growing desire and let it overflow. His touch returned, sending her skin alight with a rampaging fire, a desperate need for more. She twisted again, legs kicking out as her emotions blazed ever hotter.

Slayer laughed heartily at that and kissed her hard. Gloria finally returned his embrace, moaning deeply as he wrangled her tongue with his own. The longing which he felt deep within his chest and groin seemed to only grow more ravenous with the passing minute, a desire which blossomed at the rarest moments. Eyeing her breasts with lust, Slayer retracted his hand below to reach up and touch them. He wanted to know what she felt like, wanted to make contact with her, to feel her skin under his palms. Upon touching though, he frowned as her shirt got in the way. Snorting in annoyance, he grasped her shirt and  _ yanked _ backwards, ripping it to shreds with ease.

Gloria let out yawp, hands fluttering to her exposed breasts as they bounced in newborn freedom. Slayer could only blink in astonishment, seemingly caught off guard by what lay before him.

He had known that Gloria was a ‘ _ curvaceous’  _ woman, but he had not expected her to be  _ this _ well endowed. He stretched a hand out to touch her, stopping mere inches from her as his own uncertainty stuck once more. Gritting his teeth, Slayer tutted once.  _ Damn it all, just get on with it man. _ Moving her hands aside so that he could feel her, Gloria flinched at his touch. Slayer probed inquisitively into her soft flesh, rough leathery skin causing goosebumps to run up her body.

“You-you certainly are grab-grabby.” Gloria tittered as her mind raced. Slayer harrumphed once and continued his exploration, entranced by the song that her body sung to him. Brushing over her nipple, a low growl escaped him as the sensation of her within his grasp sent his mind over the edge. Control, his once pristine and stalwart companion, had given way to rampancy and chaos. The emotions which raged inside the great beast were as volatile as fire, leaving barely anything of the man he once was behind. Almost lurching forward, Slayer bent down and placed the nipple in his mouth, suckling on it with a slow tantalizing motion.

Writhing in ecstasy, Gloria lashed out, small hands clenching and trying to find purchase on the man. Her attack was nothing but a feeble attempt against the great Slayer, so much so that he chuckled deeply and continued his precarious work. Gloria began to pant heavily, straining against him in desperation. Her strength was as light as the whispering wind, a trifling thing compared to what Slayer was used to fighting. Any demon that had put up  _ this _ kinda fight wouldn’t last very long. It made him hesitate for a moment, realizing just how fragile she was. He felt a twinge of sorrow as he realized that the burning nature within him would easily push the notion aside. 

Reaching out, he cupped her face with both hands and kissed deeply and longingly. 

Gloria fidgeted but tentatively reached out and placed her hands on his chest. She sucked in a breath as she felt the taut muscles beneath her fingertips, marveled at how they refused to move from her applied pressure. Slayer pulled back from her in shock at her gentle touch, his mind reeling from the feeling as her timid fingers probed the surface of his war torn skin. Tracing a scar that ran from his collarbone down to his pec, she stopped when she noticed that he had frozen. With a soft exhale Gloria met his eyes and yipped as he kissed her harshly. Slayer released her, hands trailing down her sides till they hooked onto her sides. Gloria shivered as he latched onto her, greedy hands digging into her thighs, feeling her from top to bottom.

Slayer could not fight what he desired. Lowering his head he kissed her neck, baring fangs before her soft pink skin. Gloria let out a small cry as he bit down, canines piercing deep into her skin. Her call sent him over, causing Slayer to growl low and deep as he dug in. Gloria thrashed like mad and bean to claw at his chest, barely making superficial scratches that oozed a single droplet of blood. Slayer could stand it no longer, with a heavy thrust he pushed his cock inside of her, relishing the spongy wetness that encircled him. With a yelp, she flinched and recoiled from him. 

Unable to restrain himself, Slayer pulled back and used his knee to encourage her to lift her hips for him. As she obliged, small body shaking like a leaf in the wind, he wasted not a moment before he shoved himself deeper into her. Taking note of how tight she was, or rather how large he is, Slayer gently kissed her in an effort to calm her down. Yet his body would not let him a moments rest. He craved for more as a starving feeling lurched within the pit of his stomach and groin. He thrusted again, this time harder and faster, sending her small frame shuddering. Gloria’s breasts bounced from the strength that coursed through her insides. She had little time to react as he took her in full. Wrapping her hands around his neck, she panted heavily with each attack, her cries of pain devolving into moans of ecstasy as the sensation of him inside of her ripened and blossomed. 

Slayer felt the change within her as another moan freely escaped Gloria’s lips. He rumbled deep within his chest in approval, letting himself go to the feeling growing inside of him. It was just the two of them, intertwined together in this moment. No demons, no Hell Priest’s or Khan Maykr to worry about. Just the budding relationship between them. It was the most peaceful moment Slayer had felt in such a long time, driven by instincts long forgotten, he nearly faltered. But the dance between them was simple and easy as breathing, one taking on the other as effortlessly as donning a coat. It was beautiful in its own way, a shared secret just between the two of them. 

They continued like this, going to and fro, till sweat doused both of them and their breaths came hitching. The dance came to a close as Gloria was the first to give, her weakened frame stiffening as she orgasmed. A gentle cry echoed off her lips which in turn made Slayer growl low as he too climaxed. Grabbing her hand, he pinned it above her head and buried his face into the nape of her neck as he released into her. Gloria let out a sigh as he collapsed next to her, both of them gasping for air as their bodies reeled from the explosion of emotion. 

It took them several minutes before either of them could control their thoughts and make sense of anything. Slayer was quick to recover, his magically enhanced body making quick work of the daze he was in. Realization donned on him like a lightning bolt. Carefully he moved closer to Gloria, taking her hand back into his own. “Gloria?” he whispered. She opened her eyes, their soft hazel color seeming to move with a life of their own. “Are you okay?” He cautiously asked, leaning closer to her as his fear worsened. 

“Mmmmhmm.” she mumbled back, lips parting slightly as she gazed at him dreamily. Kissing her fingers, he squeezed her hand gently and reached down to pull the blanket over them. Scooting closer, Slayer wrapped his other arm underneath and around her as he nuzzled into her hair. Gloria smelled of cocoa butter and lavender, a soft yet sweet scent that he came to find enjoyable. Better than demon guts anyday. Shifting over, she rested her head on his chest and set a small hand above his heart. Slayer rumbled once and began to rub the side of her arm as he hummed a soothing melody from eons past. Closing her eyes, Gloria listened to the music as it drifted softly from him, his deep voice making the melodic tunes somehow imposing in their sweet embrace. But it didn't bother her in the slightest as she snuggled closer to him, feeling the vibrations through his chest filled her with a greater sense of peace. She lay like this, enjoying the music till it slowly came to a halt. Peeking up at him, Gloria smiled to herself as she confirmed that the big man was indeed asleep. Kissing him slightly on the cheek, she tucked the blanket over his shoulders and buried herself deep within them. This movement caused him to curl his mighty arms more tightly around her. Chuckling airily to herself, Gloria closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with him. 


End file.
